Lilliandil
by Masiko
Summary: This is the story of Ramandu's daughter, Lilliandil. Written in diary form from Lilliandil's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: I am Lilliandil

**23rd of the Seventh Month, 2297**

Today is my seventh birthday. For my birthday, papa gave me this very nice diary. I think I shall start by writing a bit about myself. My name is Lilliandil. I was born on the 23rd of the Seventh Month in the year 2290.

My papa's name is Ramandu, and he is a star. I've never met my mama, because she died soon after giving birth to me. But I know I shall see her again someday in Aslan's country.

Umm… let's see. I live on an island in an area known as The Beginning of The End of The World, which is in the east of Narnia. I enjoy all the tales papa tells me of the Golden Age of Narnia, and The Hundred Years of Winter, and the Narnian prophecies.

But my favourite thing that papa tells me is the tale that goes something like this: If you keep travelling east, you will reach Aslan's country, which is as far East as you can get.

I like it, because it reminds me that mama is not all that far away. I've always wanted to go east to try and find Aslan's land, but when I told papa this, he just laughed and said I was too young.

Let's see…some more about me. I have blonde hair that comes down to the middle of my back. My eyes are what papa describes as 'sapphires'. I don't know what sapphires are, and when I asked papa, he just said 'They are beautiful, just like you.' That made me smile.

My favourite dress is a long sky-blue sleeveless dress that goes down to the ground, covering up my feet. It used to be my mama's, but she gave it to me when I was a baby. Papa fixed it up it up to fit me. He has to fix it up each time I grow, and it gets tight.

Papa and I have a very special job. Many years ago, Jadis' knife turned up here. It was the same knife that she had used to kill Aslan. It lies on the north end of the table, and our job is to ensure that it stays there. That no one touches it, because it has a spell on it. I daren't find out what the spell is, so I just leave it. But I do wish I knew what the spell was!

Anyway, it's time for dinner. I'll write more later.

* * *

**Writer's Note: Hello! This is my first ever story of Fanfiction! Yay! And it is also my first ever story written in dairy form. So reviews would be much appreciated. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Day

**25th of the Twelfth Month, 2297**

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in my diary for a while, but I've been quite busy. Okay, and a little forgetful, too. After I wrote in this dairy last time, I hid it. Hid it so well that I forgot where I hid it. Then it slipped my mind. But papa reminded me again today, and I turned the place upside down looking for it.

So, today was Christmas. I got a lovely bow and arrow set form papa. He says I'm now old enough to learn how to shoot. I'm really happy about this. I've always wanted to try archery. And now I finally can!

I gave papa a handmade coat. It is purple and delicately embodied. Papa says it looks like something mama would have made. That's probably where I got my talent for embroidery from. But, to be honest, I don't really enjoy it. But I will do it for Christmas or papa's birthday.

Later, papa made a fake deer out of sacks and stuffed it with rice. He put a red heart where the heart would usually be. Papa goes hunting often, but I can never go with him. Today, he said to me: 'When you can hit the deer in the heart, that's when you can come hunting with me'.

Then he showed me how to use the bow and arrows, and I had a few shots. I went all afternoon, but only ever got one arrow to pierce the deer. I'm quite disappointed, 'coz I really want to hunting with papa.

I guess you should know something about me. Papa is a star and I am a part- star. Mama was a human. I miss her a lot. Especially on Christmas and my birthday. Anyway, I should start telling you some of my favourite tales, legends and prophecies.

I'll write again a month from now, because it's late and I have a lot of chores to do. Besides, I'll probably forget about my dairy again.


	3. Chapter 3: Reepicheep

**25****th**** of the First Month, 2998**

Well, I stayed true to my word, and here I am again. It's been exactly one month since I last wrote in my dairy. And yes, I did forget where I hid it (again)! Anyway, I told you that I am going to tell you some of my favourite tales, legends and prophecies. I think I'll start with…a prophecy.

My favourite prophecy would have to be:

_"Where the sky and water meet_

_Where the waves grow sweet_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep_

_To find all you seek_

_There is Utter East"_

I like it because the waves are slightly sweet where I live. They're just beginning to grow sweet. So it reminds me that mama is near. She is in the Utter East, and I have the privilege (like it? I learnt that word today!) of being so close to the Utter East.

I have no idea who Reepicheep is, but every time I recite it, I get this feeling. I don't know how to describe the feeling; it's just this really big feeling. It's whenever I say Reepicheep's name. Even as I write it, I have The Feeling. I hope the meaning of The Feeling is revealed soon.

Anyway, I'll tell you one of my favourite stories. It's about The beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia. And it goes like this (it's in my own words):

In the year 1000, a 10 year old girl named Lucy Pevensie came into Narnia, from Her World. She met up with Tumnus the Faun, and they quickly became friends. Tumnus took Lucy back to his house, and lulled her to sleep by playing the pipes.

When she awoke, Tumnus confessed what he was doing. He had been working for the White Witch (whose real name was Jadis), and was going to turn her over Jadis, because Jadis had ordered that all Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve be turned over to her.

Well, Tumnus apologized, and Lucy was quick to forgive him. Then Lucy went back into her world.

A little while later, she came back to visit Tumnus, and was relieved that no one had found out what he had done.

But her big brother, Edmund, followed her. He was stopped by the White Witch, and persuaded (another word I just learned today) by her to be=ring himself and his siblings to her castle, due to a big dose of Turkish Delight.

After the White Witch was gone, Lucy found Edmund, and told him all about how evil the White Witch was. Then they went back to their own world.

Later on, they came back with their older brother and sister, Peter and Susan. Apparently, when Lucy told them of Narnia, Susan and Peter did not believe her. But they realised their mistake and were quick to apologise, and Lucy quickly forgave them.

They were then taken by Mr and Mrs Beaver (the famous beaver couple) to their den, where they had a nice meal, and Mr and Mrs Beaver told them of the Narnian prophecy:

_"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

Then they went on to talk about how Jadis wanted all humans turned over to her, in an attempt to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. By the time they were done, the noticed that Edmund had disappeared, and they knew instantly that he had gone to give their position to Jadis. They also told the Pevensies that Jadis had made it winter but never Christmas for 100 years

So they set out for the Stone Table to meet Aslan. They meet up with Father Christmas along the way, and Lucy gets a dagger and some magic cordial that can heal anything. Susan gets a magical bow and arrow and a horn, and Peter gets a sword and shield. Meanwhile, Edmund gets arrested, then Jadis takes him on a journey to the Stone Table, trying to kill him on the way, but the siblings do become reunited. During this time, the snow starts to melt, signalling the beginning of spring.

Later, Jadis shows up at Aslan's camp, claiming Edmund as hers. After all, he _was_ a traitor to Narnia.

Anyway, Aslan had a private chat with Jadis, and she renounced (I learnt that word today too. Three words in one day!) her claim on Edmund's life.

I'll continue my story later, because papa is calling me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deeper Magic Before Time

**24****th**** of the Fifth Month, 2298**

Sorry, it has been months. I don't write in this diary often, due to the fact that I have been busy practicing on my bow and arrow. I'm getting better, but I still have not hit the heart yet.

Anyway, I do believe that I was telling you about the beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia. Where was I? Ah, yes. Just after Jadis has renounced her claim on Edmund's life.

That night, Lucy and Susan couldn't sleep. They sat up as they saw a shadow outside their tent. They silently got up and found out that the shadow was Aslan himself. They follow him, and Aslan catches them out. They walk with Aslan until he tells them they can come no further.

They hide in a bush, and watch silently as Aslan is tied up and has his mane shaved by the White Witch's followers. Jadis then kills Aslan with her knife, and everyone leaves the scene. Lucy and Susan come out and spend the night with Aslan, while a dryad takes the news of Aslan's death to Peter and Edmund.

The following day, they planned troop movements, as Jadis had declared war on Aslan and his followers. Then Peter, leading the army, went out to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, the girls had decided to go back to camp. But they hadn't even walked a hundred paces before they heard a loud crack, and turned around, only to discover that the Stone Table had been split in half, and Aslan was no longer there.

They looked up, and saw Aslan, in all his glory, standing there. They ran to him and threw their arms around him. Then they asked why he was not dead. He told them something along these lines:

'The Deeper Magic Before Time states that if an innocent victim is killed in place of a guilty one, then even Death itself would reverse.'

The girls then got onto Aslan's back and headed for Jadis' castle, where Aslan breathed on the stone statues, and they came back to life, because Jadis had the power to turn things to stone. Anyway, they all headed for the battleground.

I so wish to finish the story, but papa is calling me again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Enchatment that Happened

**18****th**** of the Ninth Month, 2299**

I know, I know. It's been a long time since I last wrote in this old leather book. But I'm not really into writing, so if I do write in here, it will be scarce. The most exciting yet dreadful thing happened yesterday.

A ship landed on the island, with only three men on board. Their names are Lord Argoz, Lord Mavramorn and Lord Revilian. They came up, and papa welcomed them with open arms. They sat down at the table that is always set for a banquet (so I am always well-fed).

They were fascinated by the knife, and Lord Revilian reached out to touch it. Papa tried to stop him, but it was too late. He fell under the enchantment of the Deep Sleep. The two other lords tried to pull the knife out from under his beard. So, they too fell under the enchantment of the Deep Sleep.

I am quite scared now, but papa insists there is nothing to be scared of. Oh, yeah. I've also had my ninth birthday. I got a bracelet from papa. It was one of mama's bracelets. I don't know he hides mama's things from me, but he always does.

Anyway, I do believe I was telling you the story of the end of the Hundred Years of Winter, and the Beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia.

By the time that they got to the battle ground, the battle was near its end. Jadis seemed be the victorious one, but she still hadn't killed Peter or Edmund. She went to attack Peter, but Edmund intercepted and broke her wand. She gave him a life-threatening stab beneath the lungs, and then went to attack Peter.

She knocked him to the ground, and managed to hit his sword out of his hand. She then managed to knock his shield for his grip, and pinned him to the ground. Just as she was about to deliver the blow that would kill Peter, Aslan jumps, lands on her, and kills her. Then Lucy goes over to Edmund, and heals him with her cordial.

Later, Aslan and all the Narnians (with the Pevensies of course) went to Cair Paravel. When they were there, Aslan crowned the Pevensie children the kings and queens of Narnia. He even gave them titles.

To Peter he gave the title High King Peter the Magnificent. To Susan he gave the title Queen Susan the Gentle. To Edmund he gave the title King Edmund the Just. And to Lucy, he gave the title Queen Lucy the Valiant. (Valiant means brave, papa told me so).

Anyway, Narnia then enjoyed 15 years of peace, with the kings and queens of Cair Paravel reigning.

So, that's the story of the beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia.

I must go, for I have to practice if I want to hunting with papa.


	6. Chapter 6: New Century

**19****th**** of the Seventh Month, 2301**

Well, the beginning of a new century! How exciting. Well, it's more than halfway through the year, but that's not important at the moment. I am now 10 years old, with my birthday coming up in 6 days!

I like being 10; because papa is beginning to tell me more and more new things that now I am apparently 'old enough to understand'. Like yesterday, he told me all about what is east of us, and drew out what he calls a 'rough map'. But I thought it looked really nice. When I told him this, he laughed and hugged me. I like it when papa laughs.

I will write again later, for I want to practice. The closest I have got is on the deer's belly. Speaking of which, I am quite hungry. I think I shall have a bite to eat, and then go practice.


	7. Chapter 7: 11th Birthday

**25****th**** of the Seventh Month, 2301**

Yay! Today was my birthday. Papa gave me one of mama's books. According to papa, mama loved to read and write. He gave me one of the books written by mama.

Now, usually, I don't like reading. But since it's mama's book, I will read it. I want to read it, to find out what mama was like. I haven't started reading it yet, but I am going to very soon.

Also, I hit the deer in the chest today. I'm getting closer to the heart of it. Soon, I shall be able to go hunting with papa.

I'm not really into writing, so I think I shall only write on my birthday, Christmas and any other events that just happen to pop up.


	8. Chapter 8: My 11th Christmas

**25****th**** of the Twelfth month, 2301**

Well, it's Christmas again. And I got another one of mama's books. The one I got for my birthday was mama's dairy. This time, I got one with drawings of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. All of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Mama drew most of them from pictures she had gathered, and copied those, but guess what? She had the privilege to meet the Kings and Queens of Cair Paravel in person!

I like looking at their pictures. I'll describe them to you. Peter has blonde hair (although it is not as blonde as mine) and shimmering blue eyes. Susan has dark brown hair, and blue eyes that stand out. Edmund has brown, almost black hair with very dark brown eyes. And Lucy has brown hair with blue eyes.

I gave papa a ring that I had found. It is a nice big gold ring, with sapphires on it. Papa loves it. Anyway, I must go now. We are about to have lunch.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Aslan

**13th of the Sixth Month, 2302**

Wow! I just had the best day of my life! I had the most brilliant surprise! I shall tell you all about it.

I was sitting on my favourite patch of grass, overlooking the sea east of the island. And I was thinking about mama. I pulled out the locket I got as a baby, and looked at the picture of mama, and let a tear roll down my cheek.

As I cried, I felt something or someone next to me. I was scared and didn't dare look up. I did take a peek to the side, and saw that it was a lion. I didn't think there were lions on the island, but I must have been mistaken.

I knew that if I ran, the lion would run after me and eat me up. I was so scared, I cried even harder. Then I heard a voice.

"Child, why are you crying?"

I looked up, wondering where the voice came from. Then I turned to the lion. When I saw his face, I knew it was Aslan. He was even more magnificent than the descriptions.

"Aslan?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes?" he replied. I jumped up and threw my arms around him, crying from joy and pain.

"Little one, why do you cry?"

"I'm just so happy and sad at the same time," I said into his mane.

"Why are you feeling this way?" I pulled away, and told him,

"I've dreamt of meeting you my whole life, and now I have. That's why I'm so happy. And mama went to be in your country when I was a baby. That's why I'm so sad."

"Cry not, child," Aslan told me. His tender voice comforted me, "Your mother would not want you to cry." Then he sat down next to me, and let me rest on him. I sat up suddenly.

"Hang on. Do you have a mission for me or anything?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I thought you only appeared to people when you had a mission for them."

"Not necessarily."

"Oh," I said, quite surprised. Then we sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, before Aslan spoke up,

"I must go now."

"Okay. It has been wonderful meeting you, Aslan," I told him, giving him a big hug, "I'll never forget this day."

"No, you won't," he said, then disappeared. I went up to the house, bursting to tell papa, but I thought it would be best if I kept this between me, Aslan, and this diary.

So that was a deliciously good surprise. I even drew a full-color drawing (yes, I am an expert at drawing) of Aslan.

I stuck it into the back of mama's book of all the Kings and Queens. And underneath Aslan's picture I wrote:

_Aslan, The Highest, Most Just, Gentlest, Bravest, King of All Time_. I wrote that, because, I consider Aslan my king. But this is just between me and my diary. And Aslan of course, for it is said he sees everything you ever do, say, think or even write.

Anyway, I must go now. Papa is calling for me.


	10. Chapter 10: Make a Wish Upon The Sea

**27****th**** of the Seventh Month, 2302**

My birthday was two days ago.

My present was mama's book, entitled _The Deep Magic, and The Deeper Magic Before Time_.

I don't know how she found out about The Deeper Magic Before Time (for only Aslan knows about that, as well as his father).

But it is exciting having this book. Mama even left me a message inside the front cover. It goes like this:

My dear Lilliandil,

_Congratulations! Happy twelfth birthday._

_I hope you enjoy this book, for it contains all the knowledge about magic you will ever need to know._

_I cannot tell you how I got the information about The Deeper Magic Before Time, but I can assure you that it is 100% reliable. _

_I look forward to seeing you in Aslan's country someday._

_Love,_

_Your Mother,_

_Belle_

I then tucked the letter away in my treasure box for safekeeping.

I then lay on my bed, reading the book. I then came to a place, and it gave me a great idea.

I snuck into the kitchen, and swiped an empty rum bottle (although I prefer to think of it as 'borrowed', after all, it is a good cause), and tore a piece of paper out of this diary.

I then wrote a little note to mama, and it went like this:

_Dear mama,_

_Thanks for the book and the letter._

_I really miss you._

_Your Lilliandil_

I then rolled the piece of paper up, and stuffed it in the bottle. I put the cork on tight, and ran down to the east shore.

I placed the bottle gently in the water, and pushed it off. I watched it float away, and then turned to go back up to the house.

I turned back around to face eastwards, and as the bottle vanished from sight, I made a wish that mama might get the note.

Then I turned and went back up to the house.

Anyway, I must go now. It is time for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11: Thinking about Boys

**14****th**** of the Third Month, 2306**

Ah! Here my dairy is! It's been missing for years. I thought it had gone to the bottom of the sea.

You see, there was a bear that came into the house (for we often leave the door open) and started rummaging around.

Papa managed to scare him off, but as he retreated, I thought I saw my diary in his paws.

So I snuck out and quietly followed him all the way down to the east shore, where he dropped the book, and it was taken by the tide.

Anyway, we only just discovered today that it was only a cookbook that belonged to a faun who gave it to us right before he was killed.

I was so happy to find my old leather book hiding underneath papa's bed!

So, I am now 15 years old, turning 16 in four months.

It's odd being 15, for I am always thinking about boys.

I'm thinking about what it would feel like to be in love and to have the man of my dreams sweep me off my feet.

I told papa this (not in great detail, of course), and papa just hugged me and said it was all part of growing up.

Even more, I catch myself thinking about what I want my husband to look like, and what I want him to be like.

I wish that he would show up. But papa says just to be patient.

Now I must go and practice my archery.


	12. Chapter 12: In the Heart

**9****th**** of the Eighth Month, 2306**

Today has been one of the best days of my life! (The day I met Aslan was the happiest)

I shot the deer in the heart! 6 times in a row! Now I can go hunting with papa!

We went hunting after lunch today, and I got a wild deer. That was so exciting.

Aside from that, nothing much else happened.

I had better stop writing, for papa will skin me alive if he finds out that I'm up this late writing in my diary.


	13. Chapter 13: Finish it

**25****th**** of the Ninth Month, 2306**

Today was my 16th birthday, and I received the best gift that I have ever received.

I was given mama's whole book collection (including the unfinished ones)

In her favourite book (_Utter East_, all about how Aslan's country is in the Utter East) was a letter for me. It read:

_To my dearest Lili_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday! _

_You will find in my book collection all the stories of my life, and extra._

_You will also find that some are unfinished._

_Though some I never got to finish, due to the fact that I died just hours after giving birth to you, some were intentionally left unfinished._

_I am telling you this, because I know that deep down, you have a passion for writing and drawing, just as I had a passion for writing and drawing._

_All I ask is that you finish these stories and these works of art. _

_Will you do that for me, Lili?_

_I am still looking forward to seeing you and your papa in Aslan's country someday_

_Lots of love from_

_Your Mother_

_Belle_

After I read this letter, I made a silent promise to finish everything mama never finished, and, just to stay true to my vow, I took another empty rum bottle from the kitchen and put another note for mama in it. I always do this when I've made a promise to mama. This time, the promise was:

_Mama, I promise I will finish everything you never did. _

_Lili_

Then I sent it out eastward.

I still don't know (and probably never will know) if that note from when I was twelve ever reached mama.

Then I sat down on the banks, staring eastward, thinking about my husband again.

I always dreamed of Peter being my husband (hey, he's quite good-looking), but he shall never return to this land of Narnia.

Then I went back up to the house and started reading mama's books, and looking at her artwork.

I wish I could tell you more, but it is really late, and I hear papa coming down the hallway.

Even though I am 16, he will still skin me alive if he ever found out that I stayed up this late.

Goodnight!


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors (Part 1)

**24****th**** of the Tenth Month, 2306**

The most exciting thing happened. Well, two most exciting things.

First, papa finally realised that I am now a young woman, and he now lets me stay up as long as I want! Although I am usually in bed before midnight.

Anyway, the second most exciting thing that happened is that we had visitors.

And we very rarely have visitors. Here is what happened:

It happened yesterday.

It was around 4 in the morning, and I woke up quite thirsty, so I went down to the lake, where the water is pure and refreshing.

After my little drink, I heard noises coming from Aslan's Table. It sounded like snoring.

So, naturally, I was curious and went up to investigate.

I opened the door, and felt all eyes turn towards me.

I tried to ignore it and said,

"Travellers who have come from far to Aslan's Table, why do not eat and drink?"

Even as the words came out of my mouth, I was surprised at how fancy it sounded.

I guess that was a good thing, for it seemed to make a good impression.

And papa always told me that it's good to make a good impression.

"Madam," the tallest one with brown almost black hair spoke up, "we feared the food because we thought it had cast our friends into an enchanted sleep."

"They've never tasted it," I stated.

"Then please," said the girl, "what happened to them?"

Then I told them the story of how the three lords had come and touched the knife. I also told them that the knife was called the Knife of Stone. I told it in formal language, for papa always taught me to speak formally to strangers. But I do so hate formal language.

"What's this Knife of Stone?" the blonde boy asked.

"Do none of you know it?" I asked, getting sick of using formal language.

"I - I think," said the girl, "'ve seen something like it before. It was a knife like it that the White Witch used when she killed Aslan at the Stone Table long ago."

"It was the same," I told them. Thank dad for these history lessons! "And it was brought here to be kept in honour while the world lasts."

Then I noticed that the shorter one with brown almost black hair looked quite uncomfortable. But I brushed it off as nothing.

"Look here," he said, "I hope I'm not a coward - about eating this food, I mean - and I'm sure I don't mean to be rude. But we have had a lot of queer adventures on this voyage of ours and things aren't always what they seem. When I look in your face I can't help believing all you say: but then that's just what might happen with a witch too. How are we to know you're a friend?"

Papa always told me not to give too much information away about me, so I very cleverly said,

"You can't know. You can only believe or not."

After a moments silence, a small voice came out of nowhere.

"Sire," the voice said, "of your courtesy fill my cup with wine from that flagon: it is too big for me to lift. I will drink to the lady."

It was only then I realised that it was a mouse that was about two feet tall. And he looked so cute!

But I didn't really pay attention to that. All I was thinking about was one word. Sire. Why did the mouse say that? It played around in the forefront of my mind, no matter how hard I tried to push it away.

So they all drank from a cup that the mouse had chosen. It was quite thrilling, though.

Afterwards, the girl asked, "Why is it called Aslan's Table?"

I shall continue this story later, for I must help papa.


	15. Chapter 15: Visiotrs (Part 2)

**25****th**** of the Tenth Month, 2306**

Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes.

"Why is it called Aslan's Table?" the girl asked

"It is set here by his bidding for those who come so far. Some call this island the World's End, for though you can sail further, this is the Beginning of the End." I told her, in my poetic manner.

I shall have to remember to thank papa for the lessons.

"But how does the food keep?" the blonde boy asked.

"It is eaten, and renewed every day. This you will see."

"Well, what about the Sleepers? In the world that my friends come from (he nodded at the girl and the two boys) they have a story of a prince or a king coming to a castle where all the people lay in an enchanted sleep. In that story he could not dissolve the enchantment until he had kissed the Princess," the taller dark haired one said.

I was able to keep from laughing. Sleeping Beauty. Papa's told me that tale many times. I regained my composure and told them how to break the spell.

"But here it is different. Here he cannot kiss the Princess till he has dissolved the enchantment."

"Then," said the taller dark haired one, "in the name of Aslan, show me how to set about that work at once."

"My father will teach you that," I told them, for I do not know how to set about that work.

"Your father!" everyone said at once, "Who is he? And where?"

I turned slightly, and saw papa.

"Look," I instructed them, turning around and pointing to papa.

Then papa came in and stood on the other side of the table to me. At this point, it was light enough to see the traveller's faces, and I noticed how handsome the taller dark haired one looked.

I looked at the ground, and dragged my bottom lip through my teeth. Papa told the travellers that, to break the spell, they had to travel to The End of The World, and one must stay there and never come back.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, for I was only thinking of two things.

How handsome the tallest one looked, and how the mouse said 'Sire'.

I must go, for papa is calling me again. I will do my utmost to finish this story next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Visitors (Part 3)

**26****th**** of the Tenth Month, 2306**

Back to the story

After the conversation, the travellers ate and drank.

During this time, the tallest one turned to me and said,

"Lady, I hope to speak with you again when I have broken the enchantments."

I smiled at him, and dragged my bottom lip between my teeth again, then turned away so he wouldn't see me blushing, and then excused myself.

I ran to my room, and wrote a little note to mama. It went like this:

_Hi mama!_

_Guess what?_

_I think I may have finally found the man of my dreams._

_He is really tall (taller than me!) and has the most beautiful brown eyes. His hair is a very dark brown, and is almost black._

_And he is so polite mama!_

_In other words, he's pretty much everything you ever wanted for your little girl._

_Love Lili. _

Then I put it in a bottle, and sent it off towards Aslan's country.

The group soon left, off towards Aslan's country.

Each day, I sit on the eastern bank, eagerly awaiting and hoping that Prince (that's what I call the tall, dark haired one) will return today.

I told papa how I felt, and he said he knew, and hugged me, telling me that he was very happy for me.

I asked papa what I was feeling, and he said I was feeling Love.

I like this feeling of Love. It makes me feel warm from my head to my toes.

I must go and help papa now. I do miss Prince awfully.


	17. Chapter 17: Caspian X

**15****th**** of the Eleventh Month, 2306**

Oh, what a simply glorious day I have had! I shall tell you all about it.

I was sitting on the eastern bank as usual, and I saw a ship in the distance! Prince's ship!

I ran up to the house, and told papa that they were back.

"Ah. I see. Excited about your beau being back?" he asked teasingly.

"Papa!" I groaned.

"I'm only kidding, Lil. Now why don't you go see your Prince?"

I smiled and hurried elegantly down to the eastern bank.

"Welcome back, travellers," I greeted chirpily as Prince climbed down. He smiled when he saw me.

"Where are the other four who were with you?" I asked.

"Well, Reepicheep travelled to the End of The World, and Lucy, Edmund and Eustace went back to their world."

"Begging your pardon," I said politely, "but who are Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace?"

"Oh, that's right!" Prince said, clearly horrified, "We never introduced ourselves. Reepicheep was the mouse, Lucy was the girl, Eustace was the blonde boy, and Edmund was the other boy. And my name is Caspian."

"As in King Caspian the Tenth?"

"That's me," he said, clearly proud of who he was. All the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fir together.

"Sire," I said, bowing deeply.

"Now, now, madam," he said, a laugh in his voice, "there is no need to be so formal with me. Arise."

I did as he commanded, and then realised who those people must have been. I thought they looked familiar, and my eyes suddenly went wide.

"So you were travelling with King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant?"

Caspian must have noticed the shock in my eyes, for he just laughed.

"Yes. 'Twas them."

"Oh," I said, shocked, regretting that I had seen them face to face, but never showed them the proper respect. Caspian must have detected this, for he said,

"Don't feel bad about it. It was our fault for not introducing ourselves. Speaking of which, what is your name?"

I smiled, relieved that he had changed the subject.

"Lilliandil."

"What a pretty name," Caspian said, "just like you."

At this I smiled, and looked at the ground.

Then he turned around and shouted some orders, and then excused himself.

When he was gone, I looked up.

When he came back, he told his men that he was going to stay the night, and he put his arm around me, and together we walked back up to the house.

Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll stop.

Goodnight!


	18. Chapter 18: Queen of Narnia

**17****th**** of the Eleventh Month, 2306**

Oh, joy!

Today has been one of the happiest days of my life!

Caspian asked me to marry him and to be his queen.

Of course I said yes.

We shall leave tomorrow.

Imagine, being the next queen of Narnia!

But I am most excited about marrying Caspian!

He is such a good-looking man!

And he's everything I've ever wanted!

I must go now, for I must finish packing my things!


	19. Chapter 19: Marriage Proposal

**17th of the Eleventh Month, 2306**

Oh, joy!

Today has been one of the happiest days of my life!

Caspian asked me to marry him and to be his queen.

Of course I said yes.

We shall leave tomorrow.

Imagine, being the next queen of Narnia!

But I am most excited about marrying Caspian!

He is such a good-looking man!

And he's everything I've ever wanted!

I must go now, for I must finish packing my things!


	20. Chapter 20: The Beginning of a New Life

**18****th**** of the Eleventh Month, 2306**

Today I left my island and travelled west.

It was sad saying goodbye to papa, but promised him that I would think of him daily, and promised him that I would see him some day again in Aslan's country.

I was scared, to be honest.

The island was all I had ever known, and now I was to start and unknown future in an unknown place.

I probably will not write in this diary of mine during this voyage, for I suffer from what Caspian and the others call 'seasickness'.

I had better get some rest, for I am feeling a bit dizzy.


	21. Chapter 21: The Big Day

**17****th**** of the Second Month, 2307**

Finally! Dry land again!

It was quite thrilling setting foot on land I have never seen, let alone known about.

I was kind of scared, so I grabbed Caspian's hand.

He helped me up onto a carriage type-thing, and we went to palace.

And the palace is so grand!

Tomorrow, Caspian shall introduce me to the Narnians as his queen.

And then we shall be married!

I am very excited.

And my room is as grand as the castle itself!

It's the size that my whole house was!

It has soft carpets, and a royally cosy bed!

There are pictures of all sorts of different things.

I nearly feel like a queen now.

Once I am married to Caspian, I shall feel like a real queen.

I must go to sleep now, for tomorrow is a big day!


	22. Chapter 22: Queen Lilliandil of Narnia

**18****th**** of the Second Month, 2307**

Today was royally grand!

The wedding was spectacular!

I still remember Caspian's introduction speech. It went a bit like this:

"To all my loyal subjects of Narnia, while I was away in the east, I found a girl of surpassing beauty. So I brought her back here, and married her. She shall be your new queen. Do you wish to meet her?"

And excited cheer arose.

"I give you, Queen Lilliandil of Narnia!"

Caspian motioned for me to step up so that all the Narnians could see me.

There was a tremendous cheer that made the ground shake.

It was simply glorious.

Caspian placed the crown on my head, and I know that I saw Aslan in the bushes, smiling at me.

I smiled back and gave a little wave before he disappeared.

Then we went into the palace, and had a truly magnificent feast.

Then we danced until our feet hurt.

I have just gotten into bed.

Today has been the second-best day of my life.

I shall remember and treasure it forever.


	23. Chapter 23: The End of the Story

_Many years later…._

After about 3 years of being queen, Lilliandil misplaced her diary, and it was not found until 50 years after her death, by Prince Rilian. So I shall tell you what happened to her.

15 years after becoming queen, Lilliandil gave birth to a son, Rilian.

She raised him to be the young man she wanted him to be.

Lilliandil also had three more children. Ramandu, Belle and Lucy. Ramandu was born 3 years after Rilian, and she named him Ramandu after her father. Belle was next, a year after Ramandu. She named her Belle in honour of her mother. Then Lucy (Named in honour of Queen Lucy Valiant) came 1 year after Belle.

After Rilian was crowned, his mother, himself and their courtiers went on a picnic. His mother decided to rest separately.

But not even 5 minutes into the break, they heard his mother scream.

They ran to see what was wrong.

"Rilian…green…worm…care-" Lilliandil tried to utter.

Lilliandil was really scared, for she knew she was dying.

But she never got to finish her sentence because she didn't have time to finish it before the poison took hold.

When she woke up, she was in Aslan's country.

The first person she saw was Aslan, and she was thrilled to see him.

Then, she finally met up with her mama.

Lilliandil was so happy to finally meet her, and was delighted at how much she looked like her mama.

She also saw her papa again, for her papa had died from heartbreak a year after Lilliandil left to marry Caspian.

But those three did live happily ever after.

Rilian went on to eventually avenge his mother's death, and Lilliandil was delighted when she saw Caspian again after he died of old age.

Eventually, her children joined her, and at the end of Narnia, she was overjoyed to finally meet the kings and queens of Cair Paravel.

Many more years later, Susan died of old age, and yes, she did end up in Aslan's country, because she had rediscovered Narnia after marrying.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
